


Quiet

by Traxits



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/pseuds/Traxits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick birds are irritable birds, but luckily, Roy's pretty good at bird handling these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on my [tumblr](http://traxits.tumblr.com/), _JayRoy, sick!fic, please!_.

It was supposed to be easy. Superhero after all, right? Or maybe not so much. Maybe just more of a costumed vigilante, considering that neither Roy nor Jason had superpowers.

(Roy wasn't entirely convinced yet that Jason was entirely human. Not all things considered, not having watched him move, watched him fight. There was something under Jason's skin, something constantly crawling and stretching and straining against a human body that wasn't capable of actually holding it. Jason didn't seem to notice, and maybe he'd just imagined it all together. Maybe it was something in Roy's head, not something under Jason's skin.

But Jason _was_ different. Needy in ways that Roy hadn't ever seen anyone be, and for all that Jason encouraged the sex and the blow jobs and the constant touching, Roy thought it had very little to do with actual sex. Then again, maybe that was just his shrink talking through him. That happened too.)

It all got a lot less easy when Jason was sick.

He collapsed onto things and tried to do whatever he was doing anyway, and it was everything Roy could do to try to keep him in the bed. Inevitably, he ended up needing to cuff Jason there, and _that_ was a headache all on its own.

Thankfully, this time, Jason had sprawled across the bed, hood in one hand, and Roy leaned in the doorway studying him for a few minutes.

"You're gonna fall over," he finally offered, and Jason didn't move except to flip him the bird. Roy raised an eyebrow. "Well now, if you're offering," he started, and Jason sighed as he waved a hand. He rolled over onto his stomach, and Roy bit his bottom lip, watching him.

"... I..."

Roy sighed. "I'll call Nightwing. You can hand it off to him until you feel better."

"Don't be stupid," Jason countered, and he pushed himself up. His eyes weren't quite focused when he looked up at Roy. "I'm fine. I'll be back soon—"

"Right. Because the bad guys will be utterly terrified to hear that you're in town when you show up snotty and exhausted. Jaybird, sometimes even you need a break. Nightwing will keep an eye on it until you're on your feet again." Roy headed over to the bed, and he dropped down to coax the hood out of Jason's hold. Jason's knuckles were white, he was holding onto it so tightly, and Roy hesitated as he glanced up.

Jason leaned over, his forehead against the top of Roy's head, and Roy went still, his breath in his throat.

"Leave it," he said lowly, and normally, that tone would be all the convincing Roy needed. Jason was, after all, dangerous even when he didn't feel good. Sometimes, he was dangerous especially when he didn't feel good. It was like his limiter was gone, and that something that crawled under his skin rose up to defend him.

Stupid.

Stupid fantastical—

Then again, they did live with an alien on a planet that had a decidedly larger than was probably normal alien population, and Jason had his mystical kung fu. Who knew what was too fantastical to consider these days?

Roy raised an eyebrow, and he looked up at Jason. Jason's eyes were closed, but that didn't stop him from leaning in close and brushing his lips against Roy's.

Roy swallowed, and he left the hood alone to try to push Jason back into the bed.

"You need sleep," he murmured. "I'll call Dick. Don't worry about it—"

But at the mention of leaving, Jason's hand dropped the hood and wrapped around Roy's wrist. Roy froze. He needed that hand, and more importantly, he needed his bones to be intact and solid because so help him, he was not that close to a functional exoskeleton that didn't require his body to be in good shape—

"Leave it," Jason repeated, and he pulled on Roy's wrist.

Roy tumbled down onto the bed, and he sighed as Jason pressed in close to him, his face in against Roy's chest. For a long moment, Roy stayed right there, waiting for Jason to finish arranging him wherever it was that Jason wanted him. But Jason didn't keep moving. He just pressed so close that Roy was almost uncomfortable with it, and his arm wrapped tight around Roy's waist, and Roy breathed a few deep breaths before he murmured, "Jay?"

There was nothing but quiet. Another minute, and the silence was too loud for Roy's head anymore. He shifted, and Jason growled very low in the back of his throat. Roy went still with a faint whine.

"I... Jay, I can't..."

He closed his eyes, and he tried to stay where he was, where Jason so obviously wanted (needed?) him. Jason's hand splayed wide against Roy's ribs, and finally, Jason moved. Roy didn't look up until he could feel the way Jason was studying him. His eyes cracked open, and before he could even try to focus them, Jay leaned in close to him.

His skin was too warm, as much from the room and the blankets and the fact that Jason still had all his gear on, like he was about to walk out the door any minute.

(He lived like that. With one foot out the door. Roy had realized that the first time he'd crashed with Jay, and the two of them made the strangest combination he'd ever seen. Roy dug in so hard that it took explosives to get him out of a place, and Jason... Well, the only marks Jason left were on the people he came into contact with.)

Roy shifted against him, and Jay pushed him harder down against the bed, until he was straddling Roy's hips. Then and only then did he kiss Roy. His mouth was too hot, and so much for taking care of Jay while he was sick. Roy would probably just be joining him in a few days, and they'd live on ramen and old TV shows until they were both better.

Jason kissed him so hard that Roy was half sure he was going to be bruised, and he couldn't find it in himself to protest. Not when what Jason needed was so easy. Roy's hands came up to start working on getting Jason out of that damn suit, out from under all that armor and gadgetry and who knew what else Jason had taken from Roy's workbench before Roy was even remotely ready for him to try it.

Jason didn't stop kissing him, didn't let Roy pull away, didn't even seem to notice beyond shrugging out of the clothes Roy pushed down and off him. He was far too interested in getting a hand in Roy's hair (his hat hit the ground, joining who knew how many more of his hats under the bed) and wrenching his head back so that Jason could get his mouth on Roy's throat. Roy arched up under him, thighs spreading so that Jason would inch back and press against him, and he jerked as Jay bit him.

"Fuck," he breathed, and Jason made a low little noise that Roy was pretty sure was fucking agreement. He couldn't stop the little chuckle that escaped him, and he pushed his head back into the bed, his eyes closing. No point in trying to keep up. All he had to do was react, give Jason everything that he moved to take. There was probably commentary about that. It probably said something terrible about them both that they needed this, that it worked so well for them.

Jason got to take and Roy got to give and both of them were a little steadier after, even if they never talked about it.

Jason shoved one hand down Roy's side, fingers pushing under the edge of Roy's jeans. Then he stilled, and for a second, Roy thought he might stop. Then he bit harder— hard enough now on Roy's throat that Roy was going to be wearing a hickey for weeks— and he pulled his hips back enough to fumble Roy's jeans open.

"Should wear fucking slacks," Jay muttered, and Roy laughed. At least, he tried to laugh. It was too rough and too breathy to really be considered a laugh.

"Not, ah," he managed after a second, squirming enough for Jason to get the jeans off him, "not any easier to open, Jay—"

"I'd just rip them," Jason countered, and another kiss swallowed down any words that Roy might have come up with to give him. To be honest, Roy was surprised Jason hadn't ripped the jeans. He certainly had before. He kicked them off the bed, and Jason's hand slid along his calf and thigh and up to his hip, and Roy made a low whine as Jason's fingers dug into the skin there.

"Can rip 'em," he managed. "Fuck, Jay, so long as you're not planning on stopping—"

"Not stopping." Jason's voice was a low growl, and Roy shivered as he looked up at his Jaybird. Not stopping. No, Jason never did learn how to stop, did he? He never would.

"I know," Roy breathed, and Jason leaned back down to kiss him, softer than he had been. It was only for a moment before Jason was back to work on Roy's throat, but Roy had an entire collection of those brief moments stored away, and that was one more to string on there. "Jason—"

Jason's hand worked in between their bodies— impressive, considering how tightly Roy was pushed up against Jason— and Jay wrapped his hand around Roy, fingers squeezing and coaxing and fuck, but Jason was planning on taking him apart, wasn't he? Roy hadn't thought Jason had the focus for this, but then again...

He pushed up into Jason's hand, and he moaned as Jason's other hand wrapped around his forearm to keep Roy where Jason wanted him. Roy reached up to brush his fingers against Jason's side, but a low growl from Jason and Roy whined before he dropped his hand back down to the blankets.

"Not yet," Jason said against his skin, and Roy twisted slightly under him, still pushing into his hand. Too much. It was too much, having Jason on him and focused on nothing but him and Roy twisted his fingers into the blankets.

"Killing me, man. C'mon, just—"

Jason shoved his arm harder against the bed, and Roy lost track of what he'd been trying to say as Jay's mouth slid down him. Teeth and lips and tongue on his skin, and Roy jerked and twitched and shivered every time Jason found a particularly sensitive spot. Not that Jason was looking for them; they'd done this enough times that Jason probably knew each one, had a fucking mental catalog of them that he was checking off.

So long as he didn't stop (couldn't stop, because neither one of them knew how to stop these days, neither of them had ever learned the meaning of the word), Roy didn't care. Hell, he could have a neat little written out list if he wanted.

(Batman probably would, and the thought was almost enough to make Roy laugh again.)

"Jay, _Jay_ —"

Then Jason had jerked away from him, and the cool air was a sharp contrast to Jason's too-hot skin, and Roy whined, his eyes cracking open to see—

Jason snatched both a condom from the pile on the nightstand (they'd long since stopped bothering to put the damn things up anywhere or in a drawer or anything else) and the bottle of lube, and Roy shifted under him, trying to move enough to make this easier, make this work for both of them. He went still when Jason rolled off him though, and he blinked until Jason shoved the condom into his hand.

A slow grin crossed his face, and he straddled Jason's hips as Jason opened up the bottle to smear lube across his fingers. There wasn't any warning (there rarely was from Jason, because by the time they got to this point if he wasn't ready for it, someone was doing something wrong) before Jason's fingers pressed against him, pushed in, and Roy shivered as he looked down to meet Jason's eyes.

Jason's gaze slid down from him to focus on Roy's chest, on Roy's arms, and his free hand pushed against the condom Roy was still holding. Roy swallowed, trying to make himself focus enough to get the damn thing open even as Jason worked _him_ open. He reached back blindly to get the condom on Jason, and for a second, Jason let him fumble with it, those eyes dark and sharp and focused on Roy for just a moment.

It was the only time Jason ever made eye contact, was when Roy wasn't the most graceful he could have been. Somehow, Roy had managed to get used to it.

They all had their demons, after all, and Jason... Well. Roy didn't want to poke those demons with a twenty foot pole.

Jason's free hand finally moved to guide Roy, and Jason shifted to wrap one hand around Roy's hip and the other around—

There. That was Jason pushing into him, and Roy's head tipped back for a second as he struggled to breathe. He never quite got used to the sensation, especially not with as little prep as Jason preferred, but Jay never rushed him. He just stayed there, his hands squeezing on Roy's hips as he watched; Roy could feel the weight of that look, and he knew that the minute he glanced back, Jason would look away.

He enjoyed the weight of that look too much to risk losing it, so he kept his eyes closed, kept focusing on the way Jason felt inside him. Jay's hands flexed on his hips, and Roy nodded wordlessly to the question that Jason wasn't asking, and then Jay pushed up against him. Roy moaned for it, and then he leaned down, dropped all the way down to press against Jason's chest, his face tucked into the crook of Jason's shoulder.

He couldn't breathe like that, couldn't smell anything but Jason's skin and the sweat and the sex, but that was okay. That was all he wanted to be aware of, especially as they found a rhythm to move to, something slow and lazy and he couldn't remember the last time they'd done anything at that kind of pace.

But Jason's hands slid up Roy's back, and Roy shivered for the touch as his own hands tangled into the blankets under them. Jason turned his head enough to get his mouth on Roy's, and Roy shuddered for that too. Fuck, he couldn't seem to control anything about his body when Jason was like this, and there Jason was, calm and in control of himself just fine, and the bastard wasn't even at one hundred percent.

Sometimes, Roy could really hate Jason for that. And then Jason's hips jerked against him, and Roy pulled back from the kiss just enough to grin faintly.

"There we go," he breathed, and Jason snorted faintly at him. "What?" Roy asked defensively. "You— ah... Fuck, Jay. I like seeing... you fall apart."

"Sounds like you're the one falling apart," Jason retorted, and he rolled them over then. Roy wasn't exactly surprised, but he always enjoyed the fact that no matter how Jason moved them, Jason didn't pull out of him until they were done. Jason's hips shoved against him once more, and Roy's eyes closed for a second.

"No," Jason said, and his hand shifted to wrap his fingers in Roy's hair. He pulled Roy's head back, and Roy looked up at him, lips parting slightly so that he could breathe. Jason didn't say anything else, but then again, given how their rhythm was starting to pick up, Roy couldn't exactly blame him.

Fuck.

"J-Jay—"

"C'mon," Jason growled, and his hand tightened in Roy's hair again. "Just like this, Roy—"

How the hell was Roy supposed to tell him 'no'? He could feel his body starting to clench up, pushed too far too fast because everything about Jay was just too fucking _much_ —

He broke with Jason's name in his throat, his eyes still open and locked on Jay's even though he couldn't make out half of what he was seeing. He was too busy just feeling, his brain shut off from too many sensations. Jason's hips slammed against him a few more times, and Roy was vaguely aware that he whined faintly for each one because fuck if watching Jason like this— glassy-eyed from want, hair damp with sweat— wasn't one of the best damn thing Roy had ever seen.

Then Jason slammed into him one more time, slammed into him and shattered and after just a moment he dropped down over Roy. He was heavy and his skin was too damn hot, but Roy couldn't bring himself to push him away. He stayed right there, his eyes closing as Jason turned his head enough to press a little kiss against Roy's throat.

"Fuck, Jay," he said softly again, and Jason snorted, but he didn't make the joke they so often did. He just pressed in a little closer, his mouth working on Roy's throat. Lips and tongue and the barest hint of teeth, and Roy chuckled faintly as he dragged a hand up Jay's back. "Hickey from hell," he murmured.

Jason pulled back then, far enough that he could take care of the condom and get the lube back on the nightstand and collapse beside Roy. Roy turned his head to watch him move, and when Jason looked settled, he reached for blankets, wanting to peel them back and rearrange them so that they were at least a little more comfortable. Jason didn't argue with him, but neither did he move to help until Roy had gotten everything arranged.

Then he rolled over on top of Roy, his eyes closed and his hair a mess and Roy realized vaguely that Jason was in the same position he had been in earlier, when Roy had told him that he couldn't just stay there and let Jason drape. He smiled as he dragged a hand over Jason's back again.

He could stay like this for a while now that his head was quiet again.


End file.
